The present invention relates to a transmission power control method and apparatus suitably used for downstream transmission power control at the time of multi-code connection in a communication system based on the CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) scheme and a computer-readable recording medium used for the method and apparatus.
In a conventional mobile communication system based on the CDMA scheme, downstream transmission power control based on the reception level of a mobile unit at the time of multi-code connection is performed separately for each code.
If downstream transmission power control is separately performed for each code or is not performed at all, interference increases in a downstream channel, resulting in a decrease in the capacity of a transmission path.